Lead You Home
by Malachibi
Summary: Songfic of Streetlight Manifesto's A Better Place, A Better Time. Starring Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao.


Story. Before you all start badgering me, yes, I am aware that Xiao is VERY OOC, but hey, wouldn't you be if your sister just died?

Xiao Qiao sat quietly, trying very hard not to make a sound. The entire room was far too quiet, except for the priest droning on about the good qualities of her sister. Good qualities - ha! If she'd had good qualities, she wouldn't have died of a broken heart…but Xiao mentally berated herself for having thoughts like that. It hadn't been Da's fault that her husband had died, any more than it was Ce's fault for dying. The younger Qiao tugged at the skirt of her black outfit, trying hard not to fidget, but not sure how much more she could take of this ceremony.

Zhou Yu glanced over at his wife again - how many times had he already done that in the last hour? Still, he knew how she must be feeling; he'd sat through Ce's funeral not too long ago, and that had been just as depressing as this was. He inconspicuously slid his arm around her black-clad shoulders, pulling her into a one-armed hug for a split second. She looked up at him, and attempted a smile before bursting into tears, and he let go of her as she ran out of the room.

_And so she wakes up_

_In time to break down…_

_I can't go on this way…_Xiao decided suddenly. It had been two weeks since her sister's funeral, and despite many attempts to cheer her up from her husband, she felt like life was no longer worth living. Hence, the sharp knife she'd borrowed from the head cook, making use of her innocent, cute face. She lifted the knife, pointing the sharp end at her heart, and closed her eyes.

_Looking through the paper today_

_Looking for a specific page_

_Don't wanna find her full name_

_Followed by dates._

'_Cause when I left her alone_

_She made a sound like a moan_

_You're known_

_By everyone, for everything you've done._

Zhou Yu paced the length of his room, unable to shake the feeling that something was badly, horribly wrong, and he needed to do something to stop it. But what could it be? Zhou Tai was protecting Sun Quan, the princess was off in Liu Bei's care, where the Wu strategist couldn't do anything about it, and his wife…Where was his wife? Yu stopped in his tracks, wracking his brain for anything suspicious she'd said or done in the past two weeks. Surely she wouldn't…

_Fuck buying flowers for graves_

_I'd rather buy you a one-way, non-stop_

_To anywhere, find anyone, do anything_

_Forget and start again, love_

_She said she won't go, and that's that._

Lu Xun looked up from his book as he walked along a hallway to see his mentor's door fly open, and a red streak that _might _have been Zhou Yu fly past him. He grabbed his hat, making sure it stayed on his head, and then continued walking, unruffled.

_It hurts too much to stand by_

_You've got to stop and draw lines_

_Everyone here has to choose a side, tonight._

_The moment of truth is haunting you_

_Don't forget your family_

_Regardless what you choose to do_

_You can't decide, and they're all screaming_

"_Why won't you!?"_

_I'll start the engine, but I can't take this ride for you…_

_I'll draw your bath, and I'll load your gun_

_But I hope so bad that you bathe and hunt…_

Xiao took a deep breath, eyes still closed, and moved her left hand - the one with the knife. Before it had even gotten close to her skin, however, a different hand closed around hers. Her eyes flew open, and she stared at the hand that had stopped her. Pale, with both pen calluses and sword calluses…and the owner's dark hair tickling her cheeks as he bent over anxiously to make sure she was alright. "Xiao…?" She dropped the knife and turned around, pressing her face to her husband's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" The girl sobbed, and Yu wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't worry, Xiao…I'll always lead you home."

_It's not your time_

_And even if it was, oh, I wouldn't let you go_

_You can run, run, run, run, but I will follow close._

_Someday you'll say "That's it, that's all"_

_But I'll be waiting there with open arms to break your fall_

_I know that you think that you're on your own_

_But just know that I'm here and I'll lead you home _

_If you let me…_

_She said forget me, but I can't._


End file.
